


a little puppetry action

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dom/sub, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other, Puppets, Rule 34, Sock Puppets, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho/Nooter/Pecky threesome D/s puppet!porn, okay?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	a little puppetry action

  
Pecky slumped closer, nudging at Jericho's side with his big felt nose as Jericho mouthed one of Nooter's headfingers, pulling on it lightly. Nooter moaned wantonly, his glasses slipping down his face. Pecky watched, eyes wide, his lips forming a perfect moue of pleasure.

Noting the look, Jericho flexed, his thick cotton strings rippling sleekly. "Pecky," he growled. "Get over here and unravel me."

Pecky gulped, but Nooter leaned over, slotting his wide mouth over Pecky's button eye. "You'll do great," he whispered encouragingly, and Pecky believed him.

"Nooter, you polyester-mouthed whore," Jericho rasped. "Better spread those lips wide for me tonight."

Nooter nodded enthusiastically. "Yessir," he said, his headfingers tingling in anticipation.

They fell into a rhythm. Nooter fingered Pecky while Jericho thrust into Nooter's gaping mouth. It was extremely satisfying and felt very, very good. They lay heaped together at the end, wrung out and panting.

"Next time," Jericho gritted out, "remember to bring your cane."

Both of them felt Pecky's shiver of excitement, and Nooter couldn't help but grin.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Drawing & graphic by colleendetroit because she ~~loves~~ enables me.  
> 


End file.
